


Jones, Ianto Jones; Alien Hunter

by ssampson63



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst, BAMF Ianto, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Gwen Bashing, Happy, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Ron Weasley Bashing, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssampson63/pseuds/ssampson63
Summary: Harry Potter left the Wizarding World and became Ianto Jones, hoping to never see his old life again. Oh how wrong he was. His past comes back to bite him in the butt.





	1. Curiosity Never Killed the Cat

Ianto wondered how he always managed to get into these kinds of situations, right now he was trying to calm an angry pterodactyl, with chocolate. Dark to be exact. Oh never mind he knew exactly what it was, his curiosity. The curiosity that almost got him killed every year for seven years straight. The curiosity that made him realize the Wizarding World was a corrupt place that didn’t care about anything except for how much wealth and power they held, so he left. 

The same curiosity that made him look into why he didn’t have a soulmark. Now a good percentage of people didn’t have soulmarks but it was still to the point of unusual. What he had found had been unforgiveable in his eyes. He didn’t know exactly who, but he could make a guess, but someone had gotten rid of his mark, now the bond that would form once he had connected with his mate couldn’t be stopped from forming but the mark wouldn’t be able to signify that his mate was near like most do. So until he connected with his mate, he's never know who it was until he did. But the name was unreadable, from extensive research that he had done he knew that it wasn’t an Earth language. 

Under normal circumstances that would hav scared him into thinking that he would never meet them, but at the time of his birth the person had to be on Earth, whether he was here now wasn’t known, but what he did know was that souls were paired with other souls that they would meet once in their life. 

The curiosity that made him into the extraordinary thief he had become when he took over Ianto's life, and the curiosity that had lead him to Lisa, who then led him to Torchwood London. He had hated that place, wondered how he had managed to get into it, and how he had not only caught the attention of the woman in charge but also being groomed to take over after Yvonne. And unless he wanted to end up dead or with no memories he couldn’t say no. 

The curiosity that made him follow a dinosaur into a building with nothing but goddamned chocolate. He could hear a door open somewhere and hoped that it was whatever was left of Torchwood. He brought the attention of the pterodactyl back to him, and tossed another bar of chocolate towards the animal at exactly that time the person that had come in seconds earlier came running at the animal with a metal stick. Ianto really hoped it was nothing more than a sedative, this beautiful animal didn’t deserve to be killed. 

Myfanwy as Ianto had come to call her went down with a screech.


	2. What Happened to Lisa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone who read this before, you need to reread this chapter as I added somethings to it.

Ianto helped Jack get the creature back to the Torchwood hub that was in Cardiff, to say that Ianto was impressed was an undrstatement, if this had been Torchwood one, the beautiful creature would have been dead. 

"So, what's your name beautiful?" The man had flirted at Ianto, they were inside the Hub talking, not having spoken much on the way here. 

"Jones, Ianto Jones, what about you?" There were three others in the building but Ianto didn’t have much interest with them. There was something about this man, the fact that his eyes looked older than his body, reminded Ianto of himself, not so much the older part, but once he realized that he couldn’t die, something inside him had changed. He was the Master of Death, he had once been Harry Potter, savior, until he had enough. 

"Captain Jack Harkness, at your service." The man was giving Ianto a look, one he wasn’t sure that he liked. "You don’t seem all surprised by everything, as if you know all about it." 

"If you're talking about aliens and Torchwood than yes, but I havent been here before, so you don’t have to retcon me. I think that I should be going, it was nice meeting you Jack." Thankfully Jack didn’t stop him. 

To some degree Ianto wanted to go back there and beg to be a part of the team, because he sometimes missed the fast paced action packed world that was Torchwood, but he also welcomed the hum drum of normal life. He also hoped to see Jack again, that man was drop dead gorgeous! 

A month had gone by and Ianto didn’t think that he would see the captain again, but was surprised by the knock at the door. He opened it to see Jack there in all his RAF glory, he didn’t get a chance to speak before there were lips on his, hadns on his hips. 

It didn’t take long for him to respond, his hands in Jack's coat. They had fun and as Jack was getting up to leave Ianto decided to speak. "We should do this again," he got up and took a piece of paper and a pen writing down his number, "Just call or drop by whenever, I don’t have much going on right now." Jack just nodded, and left. 

That happened for a while until one time it changed. 

Ianto heard his phone ringing. He stopped suddenly, it was a ringtone he had thought he would never hear again. It was Lisa's. With shaking hands he took out his phone and answered. 

"This is Ianto." Silence for a moment before he heard a shaking voice over the other end. 

"This is Mary Hallet, Lisa's mum." Ianto almost dropped the phone in shock. 

"What can I do for you?" What the hell was he supposed to say to his dead girlfriends mum? 

"How did you know her?" That felt like a koaded question. He was very tempted to end the call and block the number, he didn’t want to talk to a woman he had never met. 

"She was my girlfriend," he didn’t want to say they were coworkers because even though Torchwood was a semisecret he didn’t know how much Mrs. Hallet knew. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, i didn’t know. She never talked about a boyfriend." She hiccuped like she was about to break down crying. "She never talked about her life. I didn’t even know my own daughter." Ianto could hear her sobs. 

"Your daughter was an amazing person. Always wanting to help others, especially animals. She was a scientist who was always questioning things, always looking for something new to discover. I loved her, I" he broke off trying to stifle his own tears. "I still do. I am truly sorry for your loss." He stopped, he didn’t know what to say. "I'm sorry, I cant-" he was about to hang up. 

"wait! Please, what am i supposed to do now? She was the only one I had left." He pulled the phone away his hand over his mouth, it was too soon, he couldnt handle this, but he had to, after all Lisa had done for him, he could help her grieving mother. 

"You mourn her, but don't let that stop you from living your life, never stop living, and smile, that’s what she would want you to do. Find happiness again." Before she could respond he hung up. it was timeto get a new phone. 

He was glad and thankful when Jack had come over later that day, and he looked like shit, almost exactly how Ianto was feeling. They fell asleep together. This was the first time that Jack hadn't left right after.

Ianto was desperately looking through all the chaos around him, there hadn't been a thing he could have done to stop this, all the deaths here needed to happen, he wasn’t sure why, but he suspected it had something to do with the blue box and Yvonne's greedy ways, and some man that he didn’t know the significance of. But he was searching, hoping to see Lisa, his beautiful Lisa, she might have been the one to drag him into this cesspool of greedy, and self-righteous people who thought that because something was alien meant it didn’t deserve to be treated fairly, but he still cared deeply. He didn’t know if it was love, not after everything, maybe he had at one point. 

He hoped she had managed to get away, was safe. But not even he had made it out unscathed, his breathing was labored from fractured or broken ribs, his left knee ached painfully whenever he moved it, he was bleeding, from where he wasn’t sure yet. He heard screaming from down the hall, it was earshattering, the kind that came from someone dying, and horribly, Ianto felt his heart dropping, 'Please, not her, let it be anyone but her,' he didn’t think anyone was listening. Looking around a corner, he saw an arm with a familiar bracelt around it, looking farther it was her she was shaking and screaming in agony, as he saw that she was half converted. 

He went over to her, holding her in his arms wanting to lessen the pain, but he couldn’t do anything for her, he screamed, he couldn’t lose her, not after losing so many others, whether to war, or others greed. But he couldn’t do anything, 

"L-L-Lisa" he stuttered, 

"Ianto, help me, please!" he couldn’t think, didn’t know what to do, this was reminding him too much of Hogwarts and all the people who died there, he couldn’t help but think that death followed him. Was that what this was? His punishment? He didn’t have enough hardships in his life that they just had to send him more? He couldn’t get a break! Her voice broke through his thoughts. 

"You have to get me out of here!" that stopped him short. Torchwood protocol was for this place to be quarantined, he knew that at this point in time he could easily escape with her, but to what end? How would getting her out of here help? If anything it was here that would have the tech to help her? Did she have another motive, did the cpnversion effect more than just her body? From what he knew about the silvermen, their first priority was to convert, and if he took her out of here, didn’t that make it easier for her to try and convert others? The only thing that would be in her way was him. And he had a very fragile human body, granted he could come back but by then it would be too late. 

"What? Why?" he also knew that Lisa was very strict about following protocol, and even if her life depended on breaking them, she wouldn’t. 

"Ianto" a male voice called but Ianto barely heard it. 

"If we stay, I'll be killed, do you really want that Ianto? They wouldn’t give you a chance to help me" She had a point, they would take one look at her an kill her. He didn’t want that, he almost caved. But a little voice in the back of his head told him to stop being the stubborn, stupid Gryffindor and THINK! There was a way he could find out for sure that Lisa was still herself, but he hated to have to do it. But if he didn’t and she wasn’t herself then he could doom the world. He couldn’t have that on his concious. 

He looked into her eyes, and mind, at first just pain, then thoughts of getting out to gain strength to convert, and lastly Lisa's love for him, but it was being twisted by the pain and thoughts of conversion, converting them together so that they wouldn’t be alone, be together forever. 

He left her mind, and promptly threw up, he couldn’t stand it, another person he loved, gone. "I'm sorry, Lisa. Forgive me," he kissed her one last time, getting his hands around her head and snapped her neck. He had to do it, couldn’t risk her getting out even without his help. And didn’t want her to be in pain, so he had ended it quickly. He couldn’t stand it, he had to get out of there, too much death around him. Everyone around him got hurt, no one was safe. 

"Ianto" he heard a distant voice call him. 

No one stopped him from leaving, he was wandering, didn’t know where he was or how long had passed before he realized he couldn’t continue like this. But he didn’t know what to do. Didn’t know how to stop, 

The voice called again, and like a shock he woke with a jolt. He didn’t know where he was, didn’t like that a man was sitting over him. He scrambled away andout of the bed until he was against a wall, he didn’t like feeling cornered, but as he looked around at the familiar room, and more than familiar face, his panic subsided, and he remembered that it was only a memory, and a nightmare. Ianto hadn't noticed when jack had come over putting a comforting arm around his shoulders, he curled into Jack, breathing in his comforting smell that he had become accustomed to. 

For the first time since that day, he let himself cry, couldn’t be bothered to hide himself when it was only he and Jack, a man that he knew little about but a man he trusted implicitly. He didn’t even know what he was to Jack but knew the man cared. 

10 Minutes Earlier 

Jack on the other hand didn’t know what to do. He had been woken up in the middle of the night. At first he had no idea why, until he heard a quiet whimper coming from next to him. Ianto. He had never seen Ianto have a nightmare before, Jack didn’t know why Ianto would have them, hehad done a background check on the man and besides a shoplifting conviction and being at Torchwood London he didn’t think Ianto had a bad past. 

He had tried to wake the younger man up to no avail. He didn’t want to touch Ianto as from past experience, with himself that just escalated things. And when he finally did wake up he was in a panic. He came nearer still not touching, when he saw that Ianto was looking less panicked he sat down and pulled the younger man into his side, he couldn’t remember the last time he had to comfort someone after having a nightmare. He started to hum a lullaby one that he remembered his own mom singing to him, but he couldn’t remember the words. 

Ianto put his hand over Jack's heart taking comfort in the steady but slow beating, trying to reassure himself that not everyone he cared about was dead, that they were alive. Jack just thinking that there was more to Ianto than met the eye, he was curious but wouldn’t pry. Jack didn’t stop humming, letting the bittersweet memory to take hold, thinking maybe he could make newer, happier ones. 

Minutes passed, and Ianto stopped crying but didn’t let go of Jack, "Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked even though he could guess the answer. 

"Not now, maybe later," that was more of a promise to himself though, he knew that eventually he'd tell Jack everything, he wanted to even if it terrified him. That was Jack decided that it was time to invite Ianto to Torchwood 3, he hadn't been happy when he first realized that Ianto had beeen Torchwood 1 but he had done more research and then had gotten to know the man and decided that Ianto would fit right in.


	3. Discussions of Importance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only Dumbledore and the Wizarding World will call Ianto Harry, for everyone else, including Ianto that is his name now

Dumbledore was not a happy man. It had been 7 years since the Wizarding world had lost its Savior. Dumbledore had hoped that at the end of the war that Harry would have settled down with a nice wife, preferably Ginny Weasley, but as long as she had been a Light family would have been good. Unfortunately that hadn't happened. Dumbledore was certain that something had happened between the Golden Trio because not long after he had heard about a row between the three that Harry had dissappeared and hadn't been heard from since. 

Any time he asked the others what happened they clammed up tighter than Gringotts and wouldn't say. So he guessed they had pushed the boy too far. The only thing that he knew for certain was that Harry was still alive and he had uncovered his soulmark. That also made Dumbledor nervous, he couldn’t have the blasted boy meet and bond with his mate. That would make the boy not want to come back to his world. He was certain the mate was not magical. Which was rare, most magicals got paired with others magicals. 

There was a reason that he wanted, no needed the boy to come back. Dumbledore had a vision for the world, but he knew that he was dying and wouldn’t last more than 15 years at the most. He needed Harry here to take over the position of the Light Lord, and to make sure that the Wizarding World kept moving in the way that was needed. He needed to make sure that the world didn’t go back to using dark magic and that the creatures couldn’t get the power to take over from the wizards. 

So despite the fact that he was sure Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had something to do with why HArry had left he called them. They were the only ones he could trust to bring the boy back. They understood what was needed from Harry, and he knew from speaking with others that they didn’t care where Harry was as long as he was happy. The Wizarding World itself wanted their Savior back, but he couldn’t trust just anyone. 

The three of them stepped into his office, thankfully he was still Headmaster. "I'm glad you all could come, I think you know why I called you here today. Hermione and Ginny nodded, Ron looked bored. 

"You want us to find and track down Harry." The red headed girl spoke. Ron finally looked interested. 

"That's right, we need him here, to make sure something like Voldemort doesn’t happen again. Now I'm giving you permission to use any means necessary to get him to come back. Even if that means some deadly methods. This is the utmost importance, you can get others to help, but be careful of who you choose, there are those out there who would be more willing to help Harry than help us." 

"Sir I agree that we need him here, but can I ask why it had to be him? There are others who are just as light as he is." Ron spoke, probably because he wished that he could have the position that Harry would be getting when he came back. Hermione and Ginny gave him a look, like how can it be anyone but Harry. 

"Because of his position as the Savior, the man who conquered. Because of that people will be willing to listen to him, despite some of the rumors going around. Now because of some spell work I did when Harry was a baby, I was able to track his soul mate. I don’t know if they have met, and I have no idea who the mate is, just that he his in Cardiff Whales, that would be the best place to start looking, I have faith in you guys." And he dismissed them, knowing that they had a chance. 

Unknowing to Ianto and his Torchwood Team, this was the beginning of their problems with the wizarding world.


End file.
